Zombieland
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: When zombies attack the world and very few people survive. What happens when there is only 12 people have survived find out. Ser/Sei Ser/Dar Characters are sailor soldiers!
1. The Plague, Transformation, and Help

**Inspired by the awesome movie Zombieland!**

**Zombieland**

**Prologue**

What happens when you are a 16 year old teenager in a land full of zombies with your 12 year old little sister. Meet Serena and Rini Tsukino. When the plague of the 21st century hit Tokyo, Japan panic came with the plague. Many did not survive but two people did. But Serena and Rini survived. How did they survive? Well they went to California. The reason they went to California is so Serena could take Rini to Moonwood Park. Little did they know the plague had also struck California. They decided to fight the zombie's. Serena and Rini were back to back fight some zombie's.

"Rini, we need to get rid of these zombies now." Serena panted.

"I know Serena. But what can we do?" Just as Rini said that a guy in a black hummer came and smashed the zombies.

"Well, looks like help arrived." Serena said with relief.

"Ladies, you must watch out. It's no longer safe in this area." With that said the man drove off.

"Rini, time for new names."

"I think so."

"I'll be Silver Rabbit." Serena said.

"And I will be Pink Rabbit." Rini said.

With there new names, the girls turned and walked back to their car.

Silver Rabbit and Pink Rabbit were walking down a street in California when the come across an abandoned car. They got in the car to find out that the keys were in there. Silver Rabbit looked at Pink Rabbit and smiled.

"Pink Rabbit we have our selves a car." Silver Rabbit said.

"Yes, we do Silver Rabbit." Pink Rabbit happily replied. The two girls started off down the road. The girls decided to stop at a store. They walked into the store. Silver and Pink Rabbit stopped suddenly at the sound of a zombie.

"Here we go again." Silver Rabbit muttered.

"You can say that again." Pink Rabbit said.

"Pink Rabbit, you thinking what I'm thing?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Pink replied.

**"Silver..."**

**"Pink..."**

**"Cosmic Moon Protector Power. MAKE-UP!"**

The girls were surrounded by silver and pink light. They twisted and flipped. Finally they landed in an elegant pose.

"I have had enough of zombies!" Silver said after her transformation.

"I agree!" Pink said also.

"Ready Half Moon." Silver said to Pink(Half Moon).

"Ready Full Moon." Half Moon replied to Silver(Full Moon).

**"By the power of half..."**

**"And by the power of full..."**

**"Join together to get rid of these zombies!"**

**"DOUBLE MOON LOVE HEART ATTACK!"**

Pink, silver, and gold covered the three zombies that surrounded the girls.

"Well that was easy." Silver said after she detransformed.

"Yeah way to easy." Pink replied.

They were walking to the back of the store when they saw a young girl with raven hair down to her knees. She approached them.

"Help! My friend has been bitten!" She said. Being bitten by a zombie will only lead to being a zombie or getting killed. Silver and Pink followed the girl to a back room where a short blue haired girl sat.


	2. Black and Blue

**Yay chapter 2 is up! Enjoy.**

The blue-haired girl sat on a metal table. She was crying. Silver and Pink couldn't figure it out. Why was this girl crying? She seemed old enough to have witnessed all the zombies, so fear couldn't be it. Silver noticed a sort of bruise mark on the girl's forearm.

"What is that bruise mark on her arm, Silver?" Pink asked in a low whisper as she looked up at her older and wiser sister.

"I'm not sure, Pink." Silver replied in a low whisper.

Then the raven-haired girl came up to Silver.

"The bruise on her arm is a zombie bite. She got bit by a zombie and she wants to be shot but I don't have a gun. I saw that you have a gun with you. Do you mind if I use it?"

"Not a problem. Are you sure she is set with her decision?" Silver said as she pulled her gun off of her shoulder

"She is positive." The raven-haired asked.

"OK." Silver replied as she handed the gun to the girl. The raven-haired girl grabbed the gun and pointed it at Pink and Silver. The blue-haired girl jumped down from her metal bed.

"We'll take you car keys and you gun." The raven-haired said as she walked up to Silver and pulled the car keys from her pocket.

"Thanks." With that said and a flip of the hair the two mysterious girls walked out of the room.

"Did that really just happen?" Silver asked.

"I think it did." Pink replied to Silver.

"Damn it." Silver mumbled as she turned and walked towards the door.

"What are we gonna do now, Sil?"

"I don't know Pink. Look for a new car and try not to run into those two again."

"Agreed, but I wonder who they are. Are they like us? Are they fellow scouts?" Pink asked as they started to walk out of the back room.

"I'm not sure Pink. They are smart enough to be. Don't forget about that guy from earlier. Is he friend or foe? If we only knew who they are." Silver replied to Pink as they walked out of the store. They sisters walk for about two blocks before they came upon a Silver Ford Mustang. Silver and Pink walked up to the car and inside the car were some bags. The bags had items like crowbars, samurai swords, and spears. Silver looked at Pink before looking for car keys.

"Bingo."

"What Sil?"

"I found car keys." Silver replied as she held up keys, so Pink could see the keys.

"Awesome!" Pink exclaimed. The sisters hopped into the car and started to drive down a highway, suddenly Silver sees their old car sitting in the middle of the road.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Silver muttered as she stopped before the car reached the jacked car. "Wait here. I will be back." With a slight sigh from the thought of being tricked again, Sil started to walk down towards the abandoned vehicle. She looked all around the car. _'Well, nobody is in or around the car. So where did they go?' _Sil climbed her way back up the hill to where Pink was at. Silver finally reached their new car.

"Well no one is down there." Sil said as she opened the driver's door. "They are in the back aren't they?"

"Nope, it's just me." Said the blue-haired girl from before popped up from the back seat with a gun.

"So what is your name?" Silver asked the blue-haired girl.

"The name's Blue Sakana. You can call me Blue."

"Cool name. What does Sakana mean?" Pink said.

"It means fish." Blue and Silver replied.

"Wait aren't you guys from Japan? How come she doesn't know what sakana means?" Blue asked.

"We mainly learned other languages and we had to leave Japan before she could learn more words."

"I see." Blue replied.

"So where is your friend at?" Silver asked.

"She's behind the roll of hay." Blue calmly said as she did a hand signal. Not too long after the hand signal the raven-haired girl stepped out and walked up to the Silver Mustang.

"Nice Mustang. I'm Black Corvo. Corvo is italian for crow. I prefere to be called Black though."

"It's nice to meet you." Pink and Silver said at the same time.

"Oh how rude. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Silver Rabbit, but I'm mainly called Silver or Sil"

"And I'm Pink Rabbit. Pink is my nickname."

"Well, now I think we should team up." Black said as she got in the back with Blue.

"That's a good idea." Sil said as she started the car up.

**A short chapter but it is better than nothing. Blue is Amy and Black is Raye. Sneaky scouts using nicknames. According to Google translator sakana means fish in Japanese and corvo is Italian for crow. Well review.**


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry to announce that I am currently leaving Fanfic. It has been nice writing and being part of this group but, I am moving to textnovel. There is a blackout day on July 27th. For those of you who are interested please contact IkutoisSmexy.

Again I am sorry. I hope that you guys will follow me on textnovel. My screen name there is .

With love,

.Fangril.


End file.
